


The Poet and the Angel

by keyboardninja



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyboardninja/pseuds/keyboardninja
Summary: The morning of the duel with George Eacker, someone was on hand to intervene. That day wasn't the end of Philip's life, it was the beginning.





	The Poet and the Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I recently saw the amazingness that is Hamilton for the second time and was inspired to write this. Even though Philip's death in the show is heartbreakingly tragic and emotional and more or less historically accurate, I am happy ending trash and I really wanted to see Philip grow up and fall in love, so here we are. This will be a mix of serious drama and romantic fluff. Hope you enjoy!

One  
Philip turned to face away from his opponent, pistol raised to point at the sky. He took the first step with shaky legs.   
Two  
Annabel walked slowly along the waterfront, hands tucked in the pockets of her apron. The sky was lightening, but the sun hadn’t appeared yet.   
Three  
Philip sucked in a breath as his took his third step, willing his hands not to shake. He was here to defend his family’s honor.   
Four  
Annabel shaded her eyes as sunlight suddenly erupted from over the water. She didn’t usually walk this early, but some restlessness had called her out of bed before dawn today .  
Five  
Philip repeated his father’s words to himself. Make me proud son. He could hear his opponent’s footsteps echoing his own on the dusty ground. The scent of dirt and morning dew was suddenly strong in his nose.   
Six  
Annabel drew her arms around her as her skin prickled with goosebumps. It wasn’t a cold morning, but there was an odd chill in the air nonetheless.   
Seven  
Philip saw his mother’s face before his eyes, and felt a pang of guilt in stomach. What would she say if she knew he was doing this?   
Eight  
Annabel looked back over her shoulder, trying to see through the trees behind her. She couldn’t see another soul along the waterfront, but she could have sworn she could hear footsteps.   
Nine  
Philip summoned his courage and tightened his grip on the pistol, ready to aim at the clouds above him.   
Ten  
With a loud crack that echoed over the water, a shot rang out.


End file.
